That Summer Day
by SleepyDreamGirl
Summary: SLAP! And in whatever memory he had of Anna, it had always ended in him crying. [YohxAnna] [oneshot] [slight RomancexHumour]


Disclaimer :: I don't own Shaman King.

A/N: Hellos(: And so. Inspiration strikes. Hehes :D I'm back to writing after a long year of hiatus. Once again, regained confidence from my recent compositions. The 'cher praised me! Hurray! xD kekes . Alrights. Hope it won't suck. Enjoy(:

_That Summer Day…_

_By :: SleepyDreamGirl_

The sound of the crickets chirping…The dreary hot air in the atmosphere…That sun…That hot, hot, sun…Yoh stared dreamily at the clouds, fanning himself slowly with a piece of paper.

"Yoh,"

He went rigid and closed his eyes in plain fear and turned around, slowly. Glaring black eyes looked right back at him, boring holes in whatever she glared at.

"You didn't finish your training routine, nor did you buy the groceries. A woman needs her food."

Yoh mentally sweatdropped and struggled with his words, "Eh…-"

"An extra 50 rounds tomorrow, 9 more hours on the electronic chair and don't even think about slacking off."

"Ah…hai, Anna,"

"Forget about the groceries for today, I'm not eating anymore."

"…Hai."

Giving him one last cold, icy glare, she went back to watching her soap operas as usual. Yoh sighed and pursed his lips in a line, laying back on the floor, his hands behind his head.

In the recent weeks that passed by, Anna seemed more cold than usual. Adding more training for punishment too. And Yoh just can't figure out why. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and a big frown appeared instead of his trademark grin.

As much as he hated the hellish training the itako gave him, he didn't really like the extremely cold exterior his fiancée had been showing him the past few weeks. And hell, he would much rather risk the 'LegendaryLeft' to find out what had been causing this change of behavior from his fiancée.

Yoh got up and tentatively muttered a 'Anna…' under his breath, as if one wrong move could had gotten him eaten up. He walked into the living room. Nope, Anna wasn't there watching her soap operas.

Yoh turned his head to face the stairs. He sighed again and went up on it, each step followed by a groan from the staircase itself.

He reached her room and could just imagine her, lying on her side, reading her book. He bit his lips and slid open the door silently, knowing damn well he couldn't turn back on his fate now. He entered and slid the door back behind him.

"A-Anna…-"

"It's me."

Yoh froze in midst of his words.

"The problem is me, if you were wondering in any case,"

Yoh mentally sighed in spite of the dangerous situation he was in. He was fully well aware where this was leading to.

"Anna…You know fully well you can place your trust in me."

The said girl bit her lips in hesitation, a rare case where she even leaks out a tiny bit of emotion. She was still on the floor, lying by her side, her back towards him.

Yoh smiled gently. He treasured every chance, every moment when he could sense his fiancée giving out the slightest bit of emotion beneath her cold exterior. He walked over to her as she sat up, her back still facing him.

He whispered huskily right next to her ears, "I'm always here for you, no matter what situations we are under, or where we are. I'm always here for you, I'll never leave you. You have to believe in me,"

His reassurance only served to make Anna more vulnerable to her emotions, which she couldn't help but to let it all flow out. She slowly turned around, the look in her eyes that said 'I'm tired, I need a break, I can't stand all this,'

Yoh smiled once again as Anna closed her eyes and leaned towards him, the corners of her mouth turning upwards ever so slightly. He caught her in a warm embrace, something that gave the two of them courage from time to time.

Yoh would plant a few kisses on her forehead whilst Anna would clutch on tightly to him, like her life depended on it.

When Anna finally broke away from their embrace, she was facing the floor, her bangs covering her petite face. Yoh couldn't help but think just how cute she was at that time, and smiled mentally. He gently caressed her cheek with his hand, and when she looked up, he took the chance to kiss her.

Just a soft, gentle, yet intimate kiss on her lips, for that few seconds. It satisfied both of them greatly.

**SLAP**

Yoh winced and pouted at the same time. The reign of the IceQueen was back.

"That, was for thinking that I am cute,"

Yoh sweatdropped. He closed his eyes and…déjà vu!

"The extra training I added is still on by the way. My appetite is back, go buy the groceries and make dinner right this instant. Oh, and run by the long way with your weights. Don't you dare try and take the short cut. You're going to run back too. I'll be adding 5kg to your weights. Go now."

A crying Yoh could be seen exiting from his house and running to the supermarket with his weights and a red handprint on his cheek.

_Yepps, every memory he had with Anna ended up with him crying in the end._

**OWARI**

A/N: Okays, this A/N here is to clear up some confusion(: Originally, this one-shot was to just have a scene of our beloved Yoh and Anna together. Blame my imagination, I keep thinking of the day before Yoh left for America. Nope, of course not, this story ain't based on that. Just…something like it. Yeahs(: So…this doesn't have much romance actually. I just wanna test my skills first, to avoid crappy stories. I can write a prequel or a sequel to this, if anyone likes. Just request through the reviews or PM me(: Okays, yeahs. That's about it. Hope you enjoyed the story(:


End file.
